A typical person is bombarded with entertainment options. On a daily basis one might engage in several different professional or recreational entertainment activities. Unfortunately, many of these entertainment options isolate an individual, allowing him or her to enjoy the activity but in so doing cutting the lines of communication with others. Feelings are experienced in isolation, denying an opportunity for expression and interaction with others.
Watching a group of children playing most computer games, people see that while physically they appear to be engaged with one another, their entire attention is focused on the screen in front of them. The children seemingly become unaware of anything but the screen. Communication is between the children and the screen not one another. Adults fare little better with entertainment options such as movies, plays, concerts and the like. Here again the individual's full attention is demanded by the activity leaving little to no room for interaction amongst the individuals.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an entertainment option directed towards producing interactions between individuals and allowing for the expression of emotions and moods.